Talk:Comet
I noticed how the GTA: Vice City rendition of the Comet had a distinct fastback design, making it look almost identical to a real-life Porsche 911 Targa. However, I own GTA: Vice City for the X-Box, and the rendition in this game does not feature the fastback. It looks like the Comet that appears in San Andreas and Vice City Stories. I think this should be mentioned in the article. - User:Ferrari Carr Ok, I added that info. Thanks CAPTAINMSKII 21:21, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Engine the real 911 has a rear mounted flat six but this car has a 8cyl in a v configuration the article should be changed to show this--Bustago 22:16, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I think the engine differences between the cars and their real-life counterparts should be mentioned too. Like the Bobcat, Presidente and Peyote (well the badging says so) run on V10s while their real-life counterparts have V8s. But I guess its all part of the GTA universe though. --Thescarydude 17:09, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Exactly, I think we get too wrapped up in comparing every car in GTA to its real-life counterpart. It's just a video game, and it's not meant to be 100% realistic. - User:Ferrari Carr It's still kinda strange how V10s are uncommon in real-life but they're almost like the norm in GTA (and yet the Banshee doesn't have one).--Thescarydude 00:29, 1 July 2009 (UTC) The reason R* (and Infogrames in the Driver series) makes up cars, is because of licensing costs (and I can go on and on about this). Would R* prefer to have Porsche, Lamborghini, Chevrolet, Ford, and Chrysler officially licensed vehicles? I dunno. But we do know that licensing fees can be in the millions of dollars range. Ask Polyphony Digital how much it costs to produce the next Gran Turismo installment. / Szebrine 23:49, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm aware of that but the engine stuff, what does that really matter in making a car less identifiable? Just seems to be for the sake of it.--Thescarydude 02:40, July 28, 2010 (UTC) No, it doesn't, you're right. Maybe it was easier to model or it didn't take as many polygons? / Szebrine 12:11, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, since the real life car has a flat six, the GTA IV rendition SOUNDS like a flat six, I would say it is a flat six. They probably used a V8 engine model in the car just as a placeholder considering it is difficult to actually see the engine. Gorden Frohman 19:49, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Stats The top speed of the comet in this article is not correct,as it says it is 110 MPH but the actual top speed is 216 MPH. :First, please sign your post with 4 tildes, and then, how do you know it is 216 mph ? Did you test it out on your own ?--Loadingue 08:24, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::GTAIV's engine limits cars to 178 MPH. There is no way the Comet can reach that speed, and its top speed is in fact 110 MPH. Kitanoguy222 07:54, August 7, 2010 (UTC) GTA4 model resemblance The article says it's a 997 but it links to the 996, what is it? IPodged 11:45, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Preformance Edited the preformance section to have consistency with the Coquette page, instead of showing the Coquette to go 3 mph slower than in it's page. TVR look alike Am I the only one who thinks that the Comet looks a lot like a TVR Cerbera or a Griffith? Especially for the rear part. Skefrep (talk) 11:44, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Can't see it myself; the Cerbera is longer and more swoopy. The Griffith is a bit more rounded and lacks a spoiler. And I think it's exclusively a roadster, too. - NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 12:52, July 13, 2013 (UTC) How is it Possible? The page says - "Like the real 911, the GTA IV Comet is rear-engined, however, it has a V8 engine rather than a flat-6 of most Porsches, indicating that it was partly based on the Ruf RGT-8, a 911-based sports car made by Ruf Automobile, but the RGT-8 wasn't released until 2011." How can Comet in GTA IV(which was released in 2008) be partly based on a car that was released in 2011? I think this piece of information should be removed because it is not possible for a Comet in GTA Iv to be based on a car that was not created at the time of release of GTA IV. Myth(Talk/ ) 09:17, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :I just removed the statement, replaced it with a statement showing how this would nearly be impossible (Rufs are designed specially and can fit V8s, they use a different chassis shape to fit them). 10:44, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::The 2011 information which rendered the original statement invalid was only added in the last few hours. Until then, no-one seems to have checked the original reference to the RGT-8. I agree that it seems that RUF only revealed development of their so-called "V8 911" in 2010, so GTA IV could not have used it as inspiration for the V8 version of Comet. Of course, Porsche did make V8 engines, just never for a 911. Could just be considered another amalgam of different models from the same manufacturer (i.e. a 928 engine in a 911). smurfy (coms)